becarful of monsters ::: chapter 1
by gamergurl233
Summary: Wright after daniel kills alexiander, he tries to leave but something happins...
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia Fanfic

**Becarful of Monsters**

**Chapter 1 **

I finaely did it. I killd alixander that bastord who trickd me into killing all thos peeple. i pushd the pillers taht were holding up his magikacl portal thingy and stoped him from goaing to the other universe. now im leeving this scarry place nd i will never coome back. i went thru so much bad stuf to get my reveng and im glad i servived and now i am leeving. my name is daniel and i killd alixander. i did bad stuf but i killd alixander to make it better. i was sloly making my way to the door to leev this place forevur when suddnly i herd a growl taht i couldnto miss. i new what that ment but i wast scarrd anemore. i knew the monster was coming but i am brav sinse i kill alicander. i kept walking faster with my hed up at the celing to be brav and the monster came out frum behind a chaire. "im not scarred of you no more!" i yelld relly lowd so he could here me thru his stupid face. "im leeving forevur and you cnt stop me!" i stayd back so he coulndt het me but he did not make towrds me. intsted he moved at the door and closd it relly hard leeving scartch marks in the door. "watesss dontsssss go" he hissd at me. i was relly surprised that he cooud talk so i jumpd hi into the are. "what are you doing i didnt know you could tlk!" i said relly lowd. i grabed a brocken bucket and pointd the sharp eges at him and moved slow but fast at him tring to scar him away from being door. "no waaaaaaitss i dontsss wantsss to hurttsss youuuu" he growled at me with his brocken mouth. he put his big pointe arm down near the gound and took a step more at me. "i waaanntssssss to thankssssssyouuuuu for saavvinggg mee and keeeeeelingssss alixandersssss. he wassssssssssssss meanie mean to meessss.:( " i was relly surprise so i droppd the bucket and stood with my mouth opin just like his stupid face. "so if you dint like alixander why did you try to keel me like he wantd to you?" i said relly confused. "he toldssssss us that the shaddoowwssss will geetsss us if we dooonotsssss but your sotppd itsssss!" he said back relly excited and put his arm pointe into are. "oh, i said when he stopd talking and put down my arms. "well i can go now taht you told me?" i sed makng move to the door. "Waaaaaaitsss!" he wisperd lowdly. "dontssss leaveeeeeeee meeessss" he put his none pointe arm at my arm and tryd to grabe it. his hand was wet and sticky and it feel like he cant hold stuff. it was werd and i didnt leik it so i moved back my shoulder a way from his werd hand. i got kidna scard from his werd hand becuz it used to hit me a lot and it hurt a lot relly bad. i got all swety and relly scard so i moved back my shoulder more and tried to get a way but he moved at front of the door so i cnt leeve. "pleeeeeeeeessssssssss" he whidperd hissily in my ear and pettd my arm soffly with his pointe one. "no dont touch me i am leeving i just want to go home." i sed all scard cause i tought he wantd to eat me. "danielllsss.. i followsss you allsssss over breengerbersss and i seeeeeeeeeeesss you braaaaaaavessss" he locked at my with his stupid face with a relly nicely i never sawd before. "danieeelslsss i am soooosss byss myselfss aal the tiimess, alixanderssss no likess..." a tere felld down his face relly wet. i feld bad for relly quick time but i remberd that he tryd keeling me so i got mad and push him at door. "im not stayer here no more!" i yelled relly lowd. "pleeeeeeeeeeseeeeeeeesssss daneil! pleeeeesssssssss youssss are soooooooooo bravesssss and stronggssss and smart i seeesss youssss do those figureouterssss relly fast pleeeese daniel!" sed monster with more teres folling down his face. he locked me in the facee agen and rubbd his i's of teres and scartchs his face with his big pointe arm. "danielssssss. i love yousssss..sss." he finale sed with his mowth full of blood and teres. i got relly surprisd agen so i feel back wards down at the brocken bucket. it cut my arm relly bad and i startd bleeding a lot but everywear but i didno care. i was relly surprisd at what the monster sed at me so i stayd on the ground relly still backing up fast. "no danielssss! dontssss go! i sedssss issss love youssss and i wantssssss you tosss staysss!" the monster screemd at me sadly with blood folling down on my shoos from his stupid face. i got up fast and ran away fast with blood the brocken bucket still in my arm. i didnt want to stay at berngerbers forever an i did nt love mosnter. i did not no what to do so i rund far a way and hid in a desk when the monster stopd folloing me. i was scarrd for all new reesin in here now.


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia Fanfic

**Becarful of Monsters**

**Chapert 2  
**

i was tight in ball in desk with blod all over me. i had bucket in my arm and i could see it under my sken even tho it was coverd in blood. i was brething relly hard cuz the desk was so small an i was relly scard that the monster whill come find me. icould here him cying in the halls and blood driping from his face on to the flor relly lowd. sudnly i also herd the other mondters growl and he came in at the room i was in the desk at. i held my breth so he couldnto find me and i startd swetying agen all over. i was bleding so much i sat in a pudle of my blood and it start filing the desk i was in. the montser came in crying at the other monster cuz he was sad i didno lovd him. "i looooooovessssss him ansssssssss he nosssss lovessmeeeessssss" he sed relly sad. "Itoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn okayyyyyoaannnnnn you haveoooooooooooooan meeeeeeeeoaaaaaaaannn" the other monster sed with a relly long voyse. they hugd in front of me an the monster with the sord arm axidently scartchd his back but he didno care cuz he was al redy bleedin from his stupid was a good tihng i was holding my breth cuz i was alredy up to my nek in blood in the small desk and i mit drownd. i was gettin relly more sacrd cuz if i dinot get oot soon i mite drownd but the monsters were there and they mad. tankfuly they stopd huging and they waked out of the room with the oter monsters sord arm still in his bak. wen i herd the door close, i quickl opnen the door to the desk and al my blood spild out at the floor an ic ould brethe agen. i wipd the blood from my mowth and startd breethin agen cauz i couldnot breeth with the blood on my mowth. i new i couldnot stay long in the same room cuz theyu wood come back an lock for me. they wood probly smel the blod that was pourin thru the door cuz there was so much. my arm was hurtin a lot and i was feelin tierd from loosin so much blod but i had to keep going. i opend the door relly sloly and locked to see if they were there and they werent. i didnot no what to do or where to do cuz i have no clu what i shoud do. i was waking around the hals locking in each room trying to figer out what to do but i dono why. suddinly i got at a door taht was loked an it wood not opin no madder hoe hard i shok it. dere were so many kees in the bernergerbers caslte and so many doors that were loked so i didno no where to evin start looookin. den i rembemered when i was in the desk that ther was a thingy under my you know what ((my butt1!) that was metel and i cood prolly use it to broke the door. i new i had to be sneekee to get bak to the room bcuz the mosters mite still be neer the door cuz i dono how far they got when tehy cood no find me. i startd sneekee all over on the floor so they wood not see me evin tho it hurt my face to rub on the wall an sometimez i tripd on my hand cuz i be so sneekee crawling on the floor.. i just no want them to seed me..


End file.
